Ah Día de San Valentín
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Si hay algo que Shizuka Kazami, la hija mayor del matrimonio Kazami, no soporta, es el día de San Valentín. Pero un simple Gundaliano le hará sentir mejor aquel día  Sé que la celebración pasó, pero lo tenía hecho y no tenía tiempo para publicarlo n.nU


_**Título: Ah… Día de San Valentín**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Genre: Family/Romance/Humor**_

_**Pairing: Shunia = ShunXFabia**_

_**OCXOC**_

_**Summary: Si hay algo que Shizuka Kazami, la hija mayor del matrimonio Kazami, no soporta, es el día de San Valentín. Pero un simple Gundaliano le hará sentir mejor aquel día.**_

_**Other Pairings: Miran = DanXMirra, Julice = AceXJulie, Renet = RenXZenet, Myth = KeithXMylene**_

_**Dedicated: Dragon Oscuro.**_

_**Haibaku-onnichan.**_

_**Palabras: 1992 (Contando el título y el 'FIN')**_

_**Páginas: 11**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.-AH… DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN-.<strong>_

Gruñó mirando la fecha que copió en su cuaderno durante la última clase del día…

_2033__年__2__月__14__日__*****_

Odiaba ese día desde que estaba en quinto grado, razón, muchas… Pero su maldición – al menos por ese día – comenzó desde que se levantó en la mañana. En ese momento no quería ir al colegio, tenía sueño, pero si no se levantaba de una vez, su padre o su madre la buscarían.

Se enrolló más con las sábanas intentando guardar calor por la noche de frío que hubo. Por lo menos, pensaba, que debía dormir un poco más si es que no se quería quedar dormida durante las clases. Pero fue entonces cuando sintió que la desarropaban… _Vaya trato… _Pensaba con sarcasmo.

-¿Hasta qué horas pensaba dormir la señorita?-Definitivamente tenía que ser su padre.

Gruñó tapándose el rostro con una almohada-Cinco minutos más oto-san –

-Shizuka… –

-Por favor papi-Dijo en tono cariñoso. El pelinegro suspiró derrotado y utilizó el último recurso que usaría contra su hija…

_*Splash*_

Se sentó de golpe en la cama cubriéndose con sus brazos-¡¿Q-qué dia… Blos… Inten-tabas ha… Cer?, o… To-san! –

-Eso te pasa por no querer levantarte, Shizuka-Dijo divertido.

La ojiverde solo frunció el seño-Algunas veces… Te odio –

-Créeme Shizuka, algunas veces el sentimiento es mutuo-Le respondió su padre sonriendo, a lo que ella también lo hizo-Pero ya que hoy no es tu día, no te _haré la vida imposible_, según tú –

-Jaja, qué chistoso-Se levantó de su cama lanzándole la almohada al ojiámbar-¡Ahora vete, quiero privacidad! –

-Bueno-Dicho esto salió de la habitación, al tiempo que la pelinegra entraba a la puerta del baño que había en su cuarto.

-Hmp, _Idiota…_-Pensó enojada y a los 10 minutos salió del baño vestida con su sailor fuku _**(N/A: Si quieren saber… Busquen en wikipedia y es el de la segunda imagen)**_, además de con su cabello negro – con dos franjas azuladas – suelto y goteando por el agua.

De improviso, su hermano menor – el mayor de los gemelos de nombre Jin – entró con una sonrisa socarrona-Hey onee-chan –

-¿Qué?-Preguntó cortantemente desenredándose el cabello.

-Abajo te dejaron _varios_ regalos-La pelinegra miró asesinamente a su hermanito pelinegro y de ojos también verdes – iguales a los de su madre, es decir, más oscuros que los de ella –.

-¿Y qué? –

El más pequeño bufó y cerró la puerta de un portazo gritando:-_¡Se enojó pero no me mató!_ –

-Vaya familia que tuve que tener-Dijo tomando su mochila saliendo de su habitación, pero no se sorprendió que eso de _varios regalos_ no fuesen unos cuantos, sino más de cien sobres con declaraciones, casi ciento quince paquetes con regalos y más de noventa peluches-_Genial…_-Pensó rodando los ojos con amargura.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, fue cuando empezó a recibir sus piropos anuales, ¿Y por qué no diarios?, porque ella los rechazaba, los amenazaba con kunais, o los lanzaba al suelo al puro estilo de su madre.

Suspiró terminando de copiar la clase, para luego recoger sus cosas y salir del salón, ya fuera, en el patio, vio que sus amigos le esperaban…

-¡Hey rockoloca!-Le llamaba su amiga Miyoko Kuso, de cabello naranja, ojos rojizos y 13 años, es un año menor que ella.

-No soy rockoloca-Dijo tranquilamente manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados calmamente.

-¿Piensas ir más tarde al café?-Le preguntó su amigo Gundaliano Nurzak Krawler, de 14 años, cabello verde con dos franjas blancas, ojos dorados y una gorra hacia atrás morada.

-No creo wey _**(N/A: Digamos que veo mucho 'La Banda' ^^U, sí, sí sé qué es wey ¬¬)**_…-Dijo ligeramente sonrojada y bostezó-Voy a estar ocupada quemando las cartas, peluches, eliminando mensajes del e-mail, del celular, y tirando a la basura los regalos; que me envían por el día de hoy –

-Oh…-Dijo el peliverde decepcionado-Y, si te da tiempo y vas más tarde… ¿También irás al cine con nosotros? –

Se detuvo en seco, y fue cuando su mejor amiga vestal, Miyu – de también 14 años, cabello azul lacio y ojos azules verdosos – le preguntó:-¿Te dieron permiso Shizu-san? –

Ella asintió calladamente, y fue cuando Yami Grit – con el cabello verdoso, ojos azules oscuro, la piel morena y de 13 años – habló con su típica voz extrovertida-¡¿Segura Shizu-san?, yo creo que no te permitieron! –

-Principalmente Yami…-Miró asesinamente al peliverde de ojos azules oscuros y un año menor que ella-Sí me dieron permiso para eso que me preguntó el wey del grupo…-Mirando a Nurzak-Y segundo, también me dieron permiso para ir con ustedes al café, solo si el fin de semana me quedo con los gemelos en casa –

-¿Vamos a tocar más tarde?-Preguntó la más pequeñas del grupo y prima de Shizuka y los gemelos, Kia Marukura de 12 años con el cabello negro y ojos azules _**(N/A: Si… Se imaginarán la pareja: MaruchoXOC U.U)**_.

-Ojalá, solo si nuestra vocalista va-Dijo la Kuso mirando a la Kazami.

-Me intentaré desocupar del día de san Valentín para ver si puedo ir, sino, les llamo-Dicho esto, se alejó caminando hasta su casa.

En cuanto llegó, vio a la menor de los gemelos esperándole en la parte delantera para empezar a quemar las millones de cartas que le entregaron, suspiró, y entró a la casa dirigiéndose a su habitación para luego encender la computadora y empezar a eliminar mensajes-Onee-chan…-Miró por sobre su hombro hacia la puerta y vio a Shiori-¿Qué ocurre? –

-Nada…-Le dijo mirando la pantalla del computador-_"12500 mensajes nuevos"_-Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio-Déjame Shio… Yo estaré aquí ocupada eliminando correos… _"Por qué no me bajé el programa para eliminarlos todos de una vez"_ –

-Okey… Les diré a oto-san y a oka-san-Luego se fue.

_**Dos horas más tarde…**_

-¡Elimínalas!-Le gritó a su compañero.

-¿No crees que exageras Shizuka?-Le preguntó su madre riendo nerviosamente.

-¡Elimínalas!-Gritó de nuevo.

-Eh… Onee-chan-Dijo Jin de la misma forma que Fabia.

-¡Elimínalas! –

-Jejejeje…-Rió nerviosamente Shiori.

Taylean suspiró y quemó, de nuevo, la pila de cartas que había fuera de la casa-¿Mejor princesa Shizuka? –

-¡No, sigue!-Volvió a gritar sentada en el suelo de brazos cruzados-¡Poder pyrus activado: Llamarada del Infierno!

Taylean volvió a suspirar, y a la "batalla" se unieron Ingram, Hawktor y Skyress-Pobre Shizuka…-Le dijo Skyress a Ingram quien solo suspiró.

-Así es ella, sabes que no le gustan esas cosas…-Respondió ayudando a Taylean.

-_"Idéntica a su padre…"_-Pensaba Hawktor con una gota tipo anime, empezando a ayudar a Ingram y Taylean.

Aranaut se acercó a Shizuka que solo se mantenía aún de brazos cruzados ligeramente sonrojada, ojos cerrados y con el seño fruncido-Princesa Shizuka, ¿No cree que está exagerando? –

Se sonrojó más-No hables Aranaut…-Abrió los ojos mirándolo-Ponte en mi lugar y harías lo mismo –

-¿De… Acuerdo…?-Se dirigió de nuevo hacia Fabia susurrándole al oído:-¿No cree que la princesa Shizuka está exagerando, reina Fabia?, que utilice el cambio de atributo, es raro –

Fabia le sonrió-Así es mi hija, Aranaut… No te puedes esperar menos de ella –

Aranaut suspiró-Buen punto –

En cuanto las cartas fueron reducidas a cenizas, la pelinegra suspiró, mientras que su padre le entregaba un sobre color verde. Se le quedó mirando-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó finalmente tomando el sobre.

-Una carta, de cierto Gundaliano…-Le respondió sonriendo.

Shizuka se sonrojó abriendo el sobre, encontrándose la carta escrita por Nurzak, bastante larga de hecho. Sonrió ligeramente y empezó a leer calladamente…

_**.**_

_Shizuka_

_Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa flor_

_Una princesa que no merece cualquier plebeyo,_

_Una hermosa princesa que se merece un príncipe…_

_Yo quiero ser ese príncipe que te consentirá._

_Desde siempre, desde un inicio, desde que te vi, he estado enamorado de ti…_

_Sí lo sé, soy un idiota…_

_Tú eres la princesa de Neathia, yo solo soy un Gundalino… Pero qué se puede hacer, el corazón no entiende razones…_

_Sé que no te gusta el día de San Valentín, lo odias, lo sé, pero…_

_Pero…_

_También sé, que, estás enamorada…_

_Lo sé porque te veo, eres mi mejor amiga, y no sé quién es, si es humano o no, pero sí sé…_

_Shizuka…_

_Que quien quiera que sea ese chico, es afortunado, porque tú lo amas._

_Créeme que yo, quisiera tener la oportunidad, de ser ese chico en tu vida…_

_Si vienes hoy, sabré que me escogiste y sientes lo mismo que yo._

_Si no, lo sabré porque te quedaste en tu casa._

_Solo quiero que sepas… Que yo…_

… _Nurzak Krawler…_

… _Hijo mayor de Ren Krawler y Zenet Surrow…_

… _Te Amo…_

_ATT: Yami no Nurzak._

_Para: Kaze no Shizuka._

_**.**_

Se sonrojó un poco más quitando la sonrisa de su rostro, entró a su casa y se encerró en su habitación sentándose – piernas plegadas, rodillas contra su pecho y la cara escondida entre ellas – sobre su cama dejando la carta a su lado izquierdo y su celular verde a su lado derecho…

-Toc toc-Decía Fabia entrando con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Shun se quedaba afuera recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados-¿Qué ocurre Shizu? –

-Nurzak…-Susurró.

-¿Le pasó algo?-Preguntó preocupada sentándose a su lado.

-… Se me declaró… –

-¿Enserio?… ¡Qué bueno Shizu!…-Exclamó sonriendo, pero su hija no dijo nada-¿Qué ocurre, no querías eso? –

-Sí pero…-Calló por un momento-No… Me lo esperaba… No sé qué decirle… –

Fabia sonrió-¿Te digo algo Shizu?, yo me le declaré a un chico en San Valentín, éste era humano, y era muy guapo y bueno, un gran atleta del equipo de atletismo, mientras que yo solo era una chica Neathiana x que se mudó a la tierra… Pero resulta, que él me correspondió… –

La ojiverde alzó la vista mirando a su madre-Y… ¿Qué le pasó a ese chico? –

Su madre rió un poco-¿Qué no es obvio?, me casé con él –

La pelinegra se quedó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión-¿Enserio? –

-Sí…-Dijo Fabia abrazando a Shizuka-Y si no me crees pregúntale tú mismo, después de todo, es tu padre-Después de decirle eso, salió de la habitación y le sonrió a su esposo que le devolvió la sonrisa-Ya podrá estar más tranquila –

La besó en los labios-Sí, eso creo… –

El celular de Shizuka sonó, y vio que era un mensaje de Nurzak, o como lo tenía en sus contactos…-_"Yami no Nurzak…"_ –

_Espero que hayas leído mi carta, aunque posiblemente lo hiciste, por eso corrijo que…_

_Si es un sí, te veré en el Parque Samurai…_

_Si no vas, sabré que es un no…_

_Te quiere Yami no Nurzak…_

Dejó su celular a un lado viendo cómo la perrita Shiba Inu que le regalaron cuando tenía cuatro años, entraba a su cuarto y se acostaba sobre su cama a su lado-Ahora qué hago Kurosumi _******_

-Guaf…-Ladró con la lengua colgando de un lado.

Shizuka sonrió y abrazó a su perrita-Sí, creo que sé qué hacer –

_**Parque Samurai/Horas más tardes…**_

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando llegó al parque samurái vestido con un hakama morado oscuro con negro-¿Dónde está?-Se preguntaba preocupado.

Su compañero, Dark Kishin Linehalt, se posó sobre su hombro-Creo que no viene –

Nurzak bajó la cabeza decepcionado-Sí… Creo, que así es…-Susurró.

Fue cuando notó que le tapaban los ojos-¿Quién soy?-Le preguntó una voz que conocía a la perfección.

-Mmmm… Déjame adivinar… ¿Taylor Swift?… –

-No… –

-Mmmm… ¿Mizuki Nana?… –

-Nopo… –

-Ereees… ¿Rin Kagamine?… –

-Nop… Ojalá… –

-Mmmm… ¿Me das una pista? –

-Mi apellido tiene el kanji de viento –

-Ereees… Sen Kazamine… –

-Jajaja… Ya quisieras… –

-De acuerdo, no mas chistes… Eres…-Se quitó las manos de los ojos, giró sobre sus talones y besó en los labios a su acompañante-… Shizuka Kazami… –

La pelinegra rió sonrojándose un poco-Sí, adivinaste –

-Te vez hermosa Shizu…-Dijo mirándola con su cabello negro atado en una cola baja con una cinta verde _**(N/A: ¿Conocen a Haku Yowane verdad?, pues ya saben el peinado)**_, y vestida con un kimono negro con varios detalles dorados y un listón verde.

-Gracias –

-Ven vamos…-Le tomó de la mano y ambos empezaron a correr por el parque samurái.

Nurzak sonrió viendo a Shizuka y, sonrojado, le entregó un globo en forma de corazón-Feliz día de San Valentín –

Ella se sonrojó y le dio un beso en los labios-Igualmente Nurzak, igualmente –

_**.-FIN-.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>* <strong>__**14 de Febrero de 2012**_

_**** **__**Combiné las palabras Kuro (Negro) y Sumi (**__**japonés, negro de tinta utilizados para la caligrafía**__**)**_

_**Hasta acá, sé que el día de San Valentín pasó, pero lo tenía escrito, así que… ¿Por qué no publicarlo?**_


End file.
